


you with the heart that won't show its face

by orange_yarn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Canonical Character Death, Drabbles, F/F, Femslash February, Horses, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_yarn/pseuds/orange_yarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01. role reversal (Lexa/Costia)

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I heard about the100femslash hosting a Femslash February, I knew I was in. These drabbles will be 100 words in length, and I'm thinking mostly Clarke/Lexa, but we'll see.
> 
> Title is from "Aubergine" by Lady Lamb the Beekeeper.

** 01\. role reversal (Lexa/Costia) **

 

The first emissary arrives with a letter, all the way from the Ice Nation. The queen's words are spelled out in neat lines of black ink, but she's signed her name in blood. You don't even have to read the letter to know that it's Costia's.

You would tear the world to pieces, for her, you would burn it down. Except the Coalition is still a fragile thing, and you're weighing the lives of the many against the one you value most. It kills you, not to fight, but you can't. You don't.

The second emissary comes with a box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was tempting to write an AU for role reversal, but instead I stuck to canon. There's been a lot of focus in the show recently on Clarke's choice to sacrifice her love, so I thought I'd look at Lexa's.


	2. 02. apocalypse/dystopian au (Lexa/Clarke Hunger Games AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting caught up for femslash February, have a Lexa/Clarke Hunger Games AU for the dystopian prompt. I am kind of into this idea, so I might make it work for a few more prompts later on, we'll see.

** 02\. apocalypse/dystopian au (Lexa/Clarke Hunger Games AU) **

 

Four days into the Games, Clarke finds you, tucked away in your makeshift shelter. You didn't hear her coming.

"You should let me look at that," she says, nodding at the hastily bound wound on your leg.

"I should kill you," you grind out, a hand on your knife. You're dizzy from blood loss, but you could do it, if you wanted. You could.

"You won't," Clarke says, matter-of-fact. "I know how to get us both out of here."

You could kill her, you _should_ kill her, with a twitch of your fingers. Instead, you say, "Keep talking."


	3. 03. locked in a building/room/small space together (Clarke/Raven Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost caught up with all the prompts so far. First, have a Clarke/Raven modern AU, stuck in a car in a snowstorm.

**03. locked in a building/room/small space together (Clarke/Raven Modern AU)**

 

Raven tried for nearly an hour to get the engine running, but even with all her skills it's a problem only AAA can fix. They won't be here until morning, with the roads like they are, so for now, you're stuck.

It's not so bad, you suppose, pressed up against Raven in the backseat of your car, watching through frosted windows as snowflakes tumble down. You've only got the one blanket, but her heat seeps through into you. She laces your fingers together, palms pressed flat, and you're sharing the same air.

There are worse ways to spend Christmas Eve.


	4. 04. secret relationship (Maya/Harper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, now Maya/Harper for "secret relationship," because why not.

** 04\. secret relationship (Maya/Harper) **

 

"No one can know," Harper had said, sounding desperate. She'd made you promise. You didn't tell her that here in Mount Weather, everybody knows everyone and everything, that there was no such thing as secrets, not really. You'd just kissed her back.

You never understood what she was so scared of -- she was risking her friends' disapproval, and their suspicion, at the worst, and at best, she'd earn the President's favor by extension.

You used to think you had more on the line, but Harper's been missing for three days now, and you're asking questions you don't really want answered.


	5. 05. bodyswap (Lexa/Clarke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not personally a fan of bodyswap, and the only way I could make it work involved some...suspicious herbs, so, warning for drug use?

** 05\. bodyswap (Lexa/Clarke) **

 

Lexa holds the pipe with practiced ease, smoking unfurling from between her lips as you passes it to you with the closest you've seen to a genuine smile, like a challenge. It's your initiation into the woods clan, and you would hate to offend.

It doesn't take long. The world tilts, and Lexa moves in, closing the distance between you. It must be a trick of the light, but it's like looking into your own eyes. Her hand -- _your_ hand -- cups your -- _her_ \-- cheek, and she surges in, crashing your lips together, as the shadows and flames flicker all around.


	6. 06. relationship ft. ace/aro character (Clarke/Lexa Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was tough, ace/aro relationships are not within my realm of experience.

****** 06\. relationship ft. ace/aro character (Clarke/Lexa Modern AU) **

 

You've got a bad habit and an even longer history of putting everyone else's needs above your own, of sacrificing bits of yourself for everybody else, but that stops when you meet Lexa. She's the first person that doesn't question or push or prod. She respects you, and your boundaries, and she never pressures you to change on her account.

You don't realize how perfect things are, at first. It just creeps up on you one morning, after a long night at her apartment that never made it past Netflix on the couch, that this is enough for her, too.


	7. 07. rivals to lovers (Clarke/Lexa Hunger Games AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I'd come back to the Hunger Games AU. ;)

** 07\. rivals to lovers (Clarke/Lexa Hunger Games AU) **

 

You remember Lexa's cold stare tracking you through the weeks of training, her vow to kill you first. You're not sure when things changed. She let you escape, when the other Careers had you cornered, and you'd stitched her would when you should have cut your throat. You've both done things you won't try and rationalize, because these Games weren't meant to make sense.

Maybe it's a show, for sponsors, maybe she's burned too many bridges and you're the only ally left. Tomorrow you might kill each other, but tonight her fingertips map your skin, and you've stopped asking questions.


	8. 08. together in mount weather (Clarke/Raven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Raven is brought to Mount Weather with the rest of the kids.

** 08\. together in mount weather (Clarke/Raven)  **

 

The doctors want to stitch up your arm -- still bleeding after your frantic escape from the white room -- but you won't let them touch you, not until you've seen Raven. It takes a mixture of pleading and threats, and shouting at someone that might have been the president, before they let you into her room.

They've promised that she'll live, that the surgery was a success. You almost don't believe it, because you don't trust them, because she looks dead, so pale and still. You take your good hand, twining your fingers together, and watch over her until she wakes.


	9. 09. holiday (Lexa/Costia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna go ahead and get tomorrow's posted now, since I might not have time tomorrow. I thought for this prompt I'd try out a probable grounder holiday, so I could write more Lexa/Costia.

** 09\. holiday (Lexa/Costia) **

 

For as long as you live, you won't forget the way Costia danced, that last Summer Solstice before she was taken from you. The longest day faded into the shortest night, and she'd grabbed your hands to try and pull you into the fray. You'd refused.

You don't regret it. You missed that last dance, but it was worth it to watch. The fire pulsed and swayed in time with her steps, the stars themselves tumbled down to glitter and glint in her hair, in her eyes, and all the rest of the world was silent, and still, and right.


	10. 10. hospital AU (Raven/Clarke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing way more Clarke/Raven than I anticipated, hmm. This one's a hospital AU, Raven is a paramedic and Clarke is a doctor in the ER. Plus it's Raven's POV, which I haven't done in these drabbles yet.

** 10\. hospital AU (Raven/Clarke) **

 

Altogether, you see her for five, maybe six minutes a day. They're the best six minutes of your shift. You'd think the two of you might run into each other more, but you're both always on the move, usually in the opposite direction. You're rolling a patient from the back of your ambulance and Clarke's commanding the ER with efficiency and probably intimidation.

On the good days, your hand will brush against hers as you work, and on the really good days, you'll whisper something in her ear that makes her blush. Most days, just seeing her face is enough.


	11. 11. Clarke’s partner or crush finds Clarke’s drawings of them! (Lexa/Clarke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge.

** 11\. Clarke’s partner or crush finds Clarke’s drawings of them! (Lexa/Clarke) **

 

You've spent long hours poring over Clarke's maps and diagrams, before the siege on Mount Weather. It's not surprising to find she sketches more than just escape routes.

When her sketchbook falls open, and you're staring at a portrait of yourself, well, that is a surprise. Your eyes sweep over the contours of you own face, and you're transfixed. She's captured all the facets you show to the world, along with the ones you thought you'd kept hidden. Clarke knows things about you that you don't know about yourself, and you can't even name the emotion swelling in your chest.


	12. 12. bed sharing (Raven/Clarke Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge.

** 12\. bed sharing (Raven/Clarke Modern AU) **

 

Clarke says that you're always kicking, and claims you talk in your sleep. She has a voice memo on her phone that sounds like a revving engine, and she says it's your snoring. Whatever. She hogs all the blankets and she's a total grouch before her morning coffee, so she can deal.

Still, no matter how much either of you complain about the other, there's not a thing in the world you'd trade for long nights in the dark, when the wide world all around shrinks down to just the two of you, a tangle of limbs and stolen quilts.


	13. 13. teacher au (Harper/Maya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of trouble with this one, which is super weird because I'm a 4th grade teacher in real life. Writing this has unlocked something awful inside me, and I'm considering writing an entire ridiculous teacher au. For now, a Harper/Maya AU where Maya is a teacher in Mount Weather.

** 13\. teacher au (Harper/Maya) **

 

There's a whole level, just for the school. You found it one day by accident, aimlessly wandering the mountain, desperate to be anywhere other than the mess hall or your dormitory. That's how you met Maya. She'd been shepherding a line of second graders towards the cafeteria. You came back after dismissal to "accidentally" bump into her.

Some afternoons you come down and read to the kids, or help them with their math, and some evenings you sit with Maya in the quiet classroom, helping her grade papers. It's something to do, anyway, and you like the way she smiles.


	14. 14. fake relationship (Clarke/Lexa Hunger Games AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get caught back up, here's another piece of the Clarke/Lexa Hunger Games AU.

** 14\. fake relationship (Clarke/Lexa Hunger Games AU) **

 

You never considered what would happen after the Games, because the both of you surviving was never even an option. You had half a plan that couldn't actually work. Except, here you both are, sitting on a couch in front of an audience and more cameras than you can possibly count.

You don't know what's going to happen next, if you'll drop the act or keep it up, to stay in the Capitol's good graces.The smile plastered on your face feels fake, but Lexa's hand is in yours, and that's real, you're just not sure if she means it.


	15. 14. hurt/comfort (Clarke/Octavia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge.

 

** 14\. hurt/comfort (Clarke/Octavia) **

 

You know by now that Octavia will never stop charging headfirst into battle. You also know that means you will never stop having to patch her up afterwards. Usually, it's not so bad.

"You're not going to die," you tell her, your voice a not so subtle command as your hands work deftly, applying steady pressure to the wound in her side, willing her to stop bleeding.

"Of course I'm not," Octavia retorts. She sucks in a breath when you shift your hands, but still sounds sarcastic. "We're both too stubborn."

You roll your eyes and tie the bandage tight.


	16. 16. favorite ship (Clarke/Anya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm not quite caught up, but I have made it to the actual femslash week prompts. I'm kicking the week off with my favorite femslash ship (and one of my fave ships on the show in general)...Clarke/Anya! I've put off writing it because I wanted to save it for this week, and it's actually what I'll be doing for all 5 days. Expect a lot of horses. ;)

** 16\. favorite ship (Clarke/Anya) **

 

"He's for you," Anya says bluntly, like somehow that's a good enough explanation for what you found outside your tent this morning. "A wedding present."

"I see," you say, not because you understand, but because you do, in fact, see the horse standing before you. It'd be pretty hard to miss him -- he's massive, for one, and his coat is a dusty gold color. He's very calm, despite the gathered crowd. "I don't have a gift for you," you admit, and Anya smirks.

The horse breathes out, one hoof pawing at the ground, and Anya says, "You'll think of something."


	17. 17. any au or headcanon (Clarke/Anya summer camp AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random fact: the fire tower I had in mind when I wrote this is the fire tower at Brown Country State Park. Most of you have probably never been there.

** 17\. any au or headcanon (Clarke/Anya summer camp AU) **

 

The last time you played truth or dare with Raven, the park rangers busted you up on top of the old fire tower with too much alcohol and not enough clothes. You should have learned your lesson, but you didn't.

So, here you are, with less alcohol and more clothes, standing outside the head counselor's cabin and praying Anya went home for the weekend, because you would rather fight a bear or whatever it is Monroe dared Octavia to do than fess up about your not so secret, totally embarrassing crush.

Anya opens the door, and you take a breath.


	18. 18. favorite trope (Clarke/Anya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite tropes is sharing body heat, so have another sort-of-installment in the vague summer camp AU from last chapter. Something like this actually happened to me once (at Girl Scout camp!) but with 100% less kissing and 100% more crying and calling our moms.

** 18\. favorite trope (Clarke/Anya) **

 

You're soaked to the skin by the time you reach the shelter of the mess hall. Raindrops hammer on the roof and thunder shakes the walls. The power's out, because of course it is. You must be pretty out of it, too, because you're halfway undressed before you even realize what's happening.

"You're hypothermic," Anya says, tugging the hem of your shirt up over your head. You understand that she is trying to save your life and there is absolutely nothing else to this. You kiss her anyway.

Maybe you really are dying, because you dream she kisses you back.


	19. 19. touch (Clarke/Anya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge.

** 19\. touch (Clarke/Anya) **

 

Your friends are an affectionate bunch, they're all relieved hugs, comforting hands on your elbow. They seem desperate for human contact.

Anya, not so much.

You half carried her out of that mountain, but nothing since. She hasn't just built walls, she is a fortress, and you're constantly holding yourself back. You can't even begin to understand this thing between the two of you, it's too tenuous, and you're hesitant to push when you don't know what will break.

So, for now, you clench your itching hands into fists at your side, you take a deep breath, and you wait.


	20. 20. quote or song lyric (Clarke/Anya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I went from writing ridiculous summer camp AUs to writing this. Sorry. My song lyric is from "Show Me Love" by Hundred Waters because I love that commercial. What a good song.
> 
> WARNING: Blood and canonical character death.

** 20\. quote or song lyric (Clarke/Anya) **

 

_Don't let me think weakly though I know that I can break._

- _-"Show Me Love" by Hundred Waters_

 

You press your hands against her wound even though you know there's no hope. Anya's blood wells up between you fingers, and she's gasping. You want to scream, it's so unfair, you were so close.

Anya's dying right in front of you. It would be easier to break. It would hurt less. But, you don't.

Instead, you whisper words that feel clunky and foreign on your lips as Anya breathes out, and doesn't breathe in. Instead you cut away her braid, clutching it tightly as you force yourself to stand. Instead, you square your shoulders and walk straight into camp.


	21. 21. rarepair (Clarke/Anya Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge. Pairings/tags will be updated along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been writing this all week, but I'm pretty sure it's still a rarepair.

**21\. rarepair (Clarke/Anya Modern AU)**

 

You were twelve, the last time you went camping, the summer before your dad died. You would go a couple of times each summer, but it’s kind of lost its appeal since then.

Anya doesn’t try and talk you into it, she just tells you to pack a bag. You don’t argue, but you are skeptical. It’s been more than half your life since you wanted to sleep on the ground and get eaten alive by mosquitoes.

But that night, you lay side by side with Anya, watching the stars unfold across the sky, and realize what you’ve been missing.

 

 


	22. 22. kidfic (Clarke/Anya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge. Pairings/tags will be updated along the way.

**22\. kidfic (Clarke/Anya)**

 

She’s been on horseback since before she could walk, Anya made sure of that. Still, she’s never ridden alone, always held carefully by one of her parents, until today.

Anya’s watching, arms crossed and appraising, as your daughter guides the horse around the pen, blonde hair braided back and a look of fierce determination on her face, one just like Anya’s. She’s only five years old.

“What if she falls?” you press, because you aren’t from this world, and you won’t hide your anxiety.

“She’ll get back up,” Anya says, like it’s really that simple. You think she’s probably right.


	23. 23. back on the ark (Clarke/Raven Ark AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge. Pairings/tags will be updated along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go ahead and get tomorrow's chapter posted now, since I have lesson planning to finish up and don't know when I'll get the chance to post again. In other news, I went ahead and finished the rest of the prompts for the month, so, yay! 
> 
> This time, have an AU where Clarke is chancellor on the Ark and married to Raven.

**23\. back on the ark (Clarke/Raven Ark AU)**

 

You’re the youngest chancellor in the Ark’s history, and somehow your wife’s job is still more demanding than yours. Raven comes home even later than you, most nights. She’s always pouring over schematics, even when you’re curled up together on the couch, with centuries old reruns flickering on the television. You watch the way her face crinkles in concentration, and you love her so much you don’t know what to do with yourself.

You know everything about her, so you know something’s very wrong when she comes home one night and spreads printouts from life support across your kitchen table.


	24. 24. roadtrip (Clarke/Lexa, past Lexa/Costia Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge.

**24\. roadtrip (Clarke/Lexa, past Lexa/Costia Modern AU)**

 

Lexa drives two hundred twenty-eight miles, and doesn't say a single word. You’re sitting shotgun, and there’s an urn in the backseat and you don’t try and make her talk.

She still doesn't speak, even hours later, when you both kick off your shoes and stand there, letting the waves lap at your bare feet. The sun’s dipping down below the horizon as she scatters Costia’s ashes to the wind.

You don’t know what this means, for her, or for your entwined futures, but you know that she needs this. You sit with her silence, long after the sun sets.

 

 


	25. 25. arranged marriage (Clarke/Lexa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge.

**25\. arranged marriage (Clarke/Lexa)**

 

The terms of the alliance were simple. The only way to truly join their tribes was a union between the leaders. It sounded like a business transaction, the way Lexa put it, and you’d agreed in a heartbeat.

Predictably, your friends protested. Your mother even had the nerve to try and forbid you. None of them understood. Out of all the things the Grounders might have asked for, this was easily the lesser evil.

Still, standing there in the firelight, with flowers braided into your hair, you watch Lexa’s dark eyes watching you, and wonder what you’re getting yourself into.

 

 


	26. 26. lost in the woods (Harper/Maya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge.

**26\. lost in the woods (Harper/Maya)**

 

Maya doesn’t know what to make of the world outside her mountain. She wouldn’t be here at all, if it wasn’t for your bone marrow thrumming somewhere inside her. You’re glad she has it.

“Are we lost?” she asks, squeezing your hand a little tighter. You don’t mind.

“Probably,” you admit, but you won’t worry. The Ark threw you away and you carved out a life here on Earth. You know the weight of a rifle in your hands, you’ve killed to defend your home. You’ve survived needles and drills, and you did it alone. You’ll survive this, with her.


	27. 27. dancing (Clarke/Octavia Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge.

**27\. dancing (Clarke/Octavia Modern AU)**

 

Octavia takes you dancing.

You almost refused, on principle. There are hundred other things you should be doing. You should be studying, you should finish that paper, you should try pick up an extra shift. Except Octavia flashes that grin that she knows you can’t resist, and you leave all your excuses at home.

The club is crowded, but the world narrows down to just the two of you. Her hands on your hips, her lips on your neck, the music throbbing like a pulse. You’re not much of a dancer, but you follow the music, and follow her lead. 


	28. 28. friends to lovers (Lexa/Costia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for tumblr's the100femslash Femslash February challenge. Pairings/tags will be updated along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started these drabbles with Lexa/Costia, so I thought it would be nice to end it there, too. I had a blast working on these! I hope you enjoyed them.

**28\. friends to lovers (Lexa/Costia)**

 

You’ve known Costia your entire life. As far back as your memory goes, there she is. She’s always been your closest friend, your staunchest supporter, your most trusted ally.

She kisses you, one night, with the moon hanging low and the stars unfurling high above you. You know, in that instant, that your life has changed irrevocably. You wouldn’t change things back if you could. You want this too much.

Even later, after she’s gone, in the pain and the rage and the agony, there’s this guilty part of you that refuses to regret what the two of you had.

 

 


End file.
